MIROTIC
by ZiaZia19
Summary: Kesetiaan tidak dilihat dan dinilai dari sebuah perkataan belaka,tapi juga dengan pengorbanan secara nyata, itulah yang pantas dinamakan,kesetiaan Hanhun/ Kaihun! Brothership/ Sho-ai/


**Mirotic**

Pairing : Hanhun, Kaihun

Rate : T

Genre : Action, Family

Summary : Kesetiaan tidak dilihat dan dinilai dari sebuah perkataan belaka,

tapi juga dengan pengorbanan secara nyata, itulah yang pantas dinamakan,

kesetiaan..

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Mirotic-DBSK, Miracle in December-EXO, In Heaven-JYJ**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

_Cinta.._

_Gambaran keegoisan hati tentang sebuah rasa yang tabu dikatakan,_

_Tapi, jika cinta mengena di sebuah hati, akan sulit untuk menghilangkannya._

_Meski hanya cinta sesaat, pasti terkenang hingga akhir._

_Banyak orang bertanya, apa itu cinta?_

_Sebuah pemikiran yang jauh berbeda dengan omongan orang,_

_Tak semudah menghitung kalkulus, rumus, strategi, dan taksiran._

_Nikmatilah rasa yang mengalir di setiap denyut nadimu._

_Itu yang membuktikan bahwa kau memang manusia.._

.

.

Sehun menikmati semilir angin di balkon kamarnya. Ia mengusap lengannya. Tubuhnya terasa kedinginan karena angin november berhembus kencang membawa hawa dingin khas musim salju. Wajah bekunya masih bisa menampakkan senyum tipis yang meski terlihat menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk dilihat saking menyedihkannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya berada di sebuah keadaan yang bisa disebut _desperate_. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit untuk menahan gemeletuk giginya yang sangat jelas terdengar karena tersengat dinginnya udara malam itu.

Hoodie putihnya ia biarkan tidak terkancing sempurna. Itulah yang ia lakukan. Hanya melapisi tubuh kurusnya dengan sehelai kain bernama 'hoodie'. Di lehernya masih tercetak jelas beberapa kissmark keunguan. Tangan pucatnya mencengkeram pagar balkon dengan erat saat angin bertiup kencang. Ia membiarkan angin menjelajahi tubuhnya hingga ke rusuk. Menampilkan tubuh putih nan mulus miliknya dan kaki jenjang tanpa bulu, mulus dan bersih. Sehelai kain itu hanya mampu menutup daerah vital Sehun. Hanya itu. Membiarkan nipple pink kecokelatannya terekspos dengan jelas di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Bodoh bukan? Tapi itu tidak berarti jika harus dibandingkan dengan kehangatan seseorang yang entah sedang pergi kemana malam ini.

Sehun mengusap bekas kissmark di lehernya. Airmatanya luruh begitu saja. Apa ia begitu menyedihkan sekarang? Tapi, ini sudah terlanjur. Ibaratkan ia sudah terlanjur basah, akan lama mengeringkannya lagi, lebih baik menenggelamkan dirinya sekalian. Namja milky skin itu mengambil ponselnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa akibatnya jika ia melakukan ini. Bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin. Tubuhnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Dimana orang itu? Ini sudah jam 2 malam dan orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi belum juga terlihat.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir pink tipisnya. Rambut pelanginya terlihat acak-acakan. Cengkeramannya di pagar balkon semakin erat. Ia yakin, jika tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat dengan dinginnya udara, dan mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan luruh karena kakinya sudah sangat lemas dan mati rasa. Yang ia yakini, jika tidak ditopang sesuatu, mungkin ia akan jatuh saat ini juga. Cengkeramannya mengendur, seiring dengan lemasnya kaki jenjangnya.

"Hunna!" Sehun bisa merasakan dekapan hangat orang dibelakangnya dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar sedikit memburu tepat di belakang lehernya. Membuat sensasi menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya mulai merambat naik ke dadanya, memainkan jemarinya di daerah sensitifnya.

"Kau kembali.." Sehun sudah merasakan sejak tadi kepalanya berdenyut dangat sakit. Ia tahu besok ia harus sekolah. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat orang yang mendekapnya ini khawatir dan merepotkannya dengan berbagai keluhan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baby?" suara itu terkesan dingin, tapi sarat akan makna dan Sehun bisa merasakan kekhawatiran sosok di belakangnya itu. Ia mengusap tangan yang berada di pinggangnya. Sehun akui, ia sangat mencintai orang di belakangnya ini.

"Menunggumu.."jawabnya lirih. Pria berambut merah marun itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya, tapi ia tersenyum tipis, senang akan hal yang dilakukan orang yang ia peluk ini. Tapi, ia sedikit khawatir saat merasakan usapan tangan Sehun yang begitu dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuh namjanya untuk menghadap kearahnya. Mengangkup wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pink mungilnya yang berhasil membuatnya kecanduan, bisa kau bilang kalau ia terkena overdosis jika berkali-kali mengecup bibir pink dengan segala rasa manisnya.

"Kau tak perlu menunggku, okay?" Luhan-pria berambut merah marun-menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun membuat desahan mengalun indah dari bibir Sehun. Ia kembali meninggalkan kissmark di leher Sehun yang masih terdapat bercak keunguan itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau hentikan kegiatanmu itu? Aku tidak mau kau terluka di kemudian hari." Luhan membawa Sehun ke ranjang, ia memeluk tubuh namjanya dari belakang. Sedikit memainkan _butt_ Sehun dan pusat tubuhnya. Ia sangat senang desahan dan suara cadel Sehun, yang menurutnya terdengar lucu.

"Baby Hun.." suara Luhan turun satu oktaf dan berhembus tepat di belakang lehernya. Ia dengan cepat membalikkan badannya. Tangannya menelusuri wajah Luhan, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti di dada Luhan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mengusap noda darah di kemeja putih yang dipakai Luhan.

"Apa ini hyung?" Sehun berkata lirih, ia menatap sendu Luhan tatapannya terlihat sangat sedih dan sayu, seolah sangat putus asa. Tapi, memang benar adanya kalau ia sedikit mengalami _desperate_. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Luhan yang entahlah, terlihat sedikit memohon kepadanya?

"Jawablah hyung..."Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan Sehun. Kakinya mengunci pergerakan Sehun, karena ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat dingin. Namun, Sehun mendorong dadanya, ia menatap tajam Luhan yang tidak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Melihat respon Luhan seperti itu, Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya, membuat pria bermata rusa itu terkekeh, ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan mengecup keningnya.

"aku hanya melakukan tugasku.." Luhan tertegun melihat airmata yang berhasil lolos dengan mudah dari hazel Sehun yang berwarna cokelat eboni itu.

"Kau kenapa hum?" Sehun hanya menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan ketakutannya, tapi, ia tidak mau membebani orang di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat takut mengetahui orang yang ia hindari sedang berada di Korea. Sehun sangat takut akan hal itu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Disatu sisi, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Tapi, disisi lain, ia masih menganggap orang yang ia hindari itu sebagai keluarganya, karena ia hidup bersama orang itu hampir tujuh belas tahun lebih.

"Hunna..ceritakan padaku..kau kenapa?" Luhan diam-diam merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan pistol kebanggaannya, ia meletakkannya di laci di bawah tempat tidur, berusaha meletakkannya pelan-pelan supanya Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"dia kembali hyung.." Luhan tahu, sangat tahu malah siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Sehun. Ia hanya memberi pelukan kepada Sehun. Ia sangat tidak suka jika melihat Sehun murung ataupun seperti ini.

"Hyung...huks..Kai hyung kembali...aku takut hyung...aku-" Luhan hanya memeluk Sehun sembari mengusap punggungnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menghiburnya karena itu akan percuma, malah Sehun akan bertambah ketakutan.

"Hunna, kau percaya padaku?" Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang berada di dekapannya. Ia mencium bibir pink Sehun dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya melepas kancing hoodie Sehun yang tidak terkancing semua. Menggigit leher Sehun hingga menimbulkan desahan dengan aksen cadel khas Sehun.

"Hyung..." Luhan memerangkap tubuh Sehun di bawahnya. Ia mengunci pergerakan Sehun, dan terus menghisap leher putih mulus milik namjanya. Ia berusaha mengklaim semua yang ada pada Sehun. Ia tidak mau melihat raut sedih, murung, atau apapun itu. Ia tidak mau. Sementara Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan sembari meremas rambut ikal Luhan hingga berantakan.

"Tidurlah, besok kau sekolah..." Luhan membiarkan Sehun full naked. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Dan ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga orang yang ia cintai ini.

"Hyung...peluk."Luhan terkekeh mendengar rengekan dari Sehun. Ia menepuk pantat bulat Sehun dan sedikit mencubitnya. Luhan menarik selimut hingga batas leher. Ia mendudukkan dirinya untuk melepas kemeja putihnya yang terasa basah karena darah itu. Besok, ia harus melakukan tugasnya lagi.

"Jaljayo baby Hun.."

**o0o**

**Mirotic**

**o0o**

"Apa langkah kita tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Tuan?" seorang butler meletakkan segekas wine dan roti anggurdi meja kecil yang tepat berada di depan seorang pria berjas dengan tatapan sekelam langit malam. Pria itu mematikan rokok yang tinggal setengah lagi ia habiskan. Matanya menatap tajam butler yang masih setia di tempatnya berdiri.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Pria berjas itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Ia menyeringai setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari. Ia bertepuk tangan sekali. Datanglah tiga orang yang berpakaian jas seperti dirinya.

"Ambil dia secepatnya. Samarkan identitas. Jangan lupa, minumkan benda ini padanya. Dan ingat, pastikan kalau adikku baik-baik saja!" pria berjs itu menyerahkan sebotol kecil ramuan yang berwarna biru pekat itu. Tiga orang itu mengangguk dan izin keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau boleh pergi." Butler itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil nampan yang berisi sampanye dan meletakkannya di meja, kemudian undur diri dari ruangan berwarna cokelat pastel itu. Membiarkan pria berjas yang bernama Kai itu menatap sendu sebuah foto orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun, entah kenapa ia malah mengartikan rasa sayangnya bukan sebagai kakak, namun sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai kekasihnya. Ia akui perbuatannya itu sangat berdosa dan salah besar. Tapi, jika melihat ia bersama orang yang sudah menghancurkan perusahaan keluarganya, ia ingin membawa adiknya yang paling ia sayangi. Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Namun, ia berusaha membantah dan munafik. Ia tahu nalurinya sebagai kakak masih menancap kuat di jiwanya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Ia merasakan hidup yang sangat berat. Tapi, ia harus bertahan demi adiknya yang sekarang berada di tangan orang yang sangat ia benci seumur hidup karena telah menyabotase kematian kedua orangtuanya dan membuatnya dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri karena adik yang sangat ia cintai itu menuduhnya terlibat, hingga hubungan kakak beradik keluarga Kim itu harus merenggang lima tahun ini. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah adiknya di foto terakhir mereka. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, tapi, mata sendunya masih menyiratkan sayang teramat sangat kepada orang di foto itu.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah Hunnie chagi.." pria itu mendesis. Tangannya yang sedang memegang apel, meremas apel tak bersalah itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

**o0o**

**Mirotic**

**o0o**

"Selamat datang Luhan! Ada apa? Kau murung sekali. Wajahmu tak pantas seperti itu." Pria tinggi itu terkekeh melihat sepupunya yang biasanya sangat tegas dan sangar kini terlihat tak bertenanga. Luhan mengambil minum dari gelas sepupunya dan mengambil cheesecake di piring membuat pria itu mendengus. Entah kenapa sepupu manly-nya itu begitu badmood. Apa karena Sehun? Yang ia tahu hanya karena bocah itu Luhan bisa seperti ini.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol-pria tinggi itu-menatap Luhan yang memainkan rubiknya dengan kasar. Ia terkekeh, sebentar lagi, Luhan pasti memuaskan kemarahannya dengan menembaki orang tak bersalah. Ehm, sebenanrnya cukup bersalah karena Luhan selalu membunuh orang di dekat tempat pelacuran dan preman. "aku ingin membasmi para jalang itu" katanya saat Chanyeol menanyakan apa alasannya Luhan membunuh orang disana. Melihat respon Luhan yang tidak begitu baik, Chanyeol mengalah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sepupunya yang tengah memainkan rubik dengan kacau dan beringas.

"Musuhku datang lagi." Mendengar kalimat Luhan, Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud musuh oleh Luhan. Sebenarnya, ia menyesal telah membiarkan sepupunya itu ikut andil dalam kasus Yeongsan Corp milik keluarga Kim, dan Gwanghook Corp milik keluarga Xi dan Park. Apalagi, Luhan adalah dalang dibalik ini semua. Yah, sepupunya itu yang menyabotase kematian kedua orang tua Sehun, dan membuat hubungan kakak beradik itu renggang selama lima tahun. Luhan juga yang membuat Kai berlaku kasar terhadap Sehun, dan datang sebagai pahlawan. Sungguh licik bukan?

"Kau tahu Han? Aku sedikit bingung dengan Sehun. Kau sudah tinggal dengannya selama dua tahun. Tapi, kau tak tahu bagaimana pribadinya yang sebenarnya kan? Ia seolah menutup diri dari dunia luar meski ia terlihat sangat ramah dan ceria." Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang menyesap kopi susunya yang tinggal setengah karena dihabiskan orang yang menganggap dirinya manly itu, kalian pasti tahu siapa orangnya.

"Kau benar Yeol. Setelah kasus Yeongsan dan Gwanghook ditutup oleh mahkamah di Korea, Kai meneruskan bisnisnya dengan membangun perusahaaan yang bergerak di bidang kontruksi bangunan dan jasa di Jepang. Kalau tak salah, ia beri nama Sekaino Corp. Cukup aneh memang. Tapi, mengingat awalan 'Se' pada nama itu, mungkin merujuk kepada Sehun." Luhan menengok ke samping. Ternyata Chanyeol sibuk mengutak-atik laptop hitamnya dengan khusyu'.

"kau tahu? Kai sudah berhasil membongkar semua kedokmu. Jangan kau kira ia hanya pebisnis kemarin sore. Kau ingat saat kita SMU dulu? Kai merupakan sosok orang yang tak banyak bicara. Ia selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan tangan dingin. Bahkan, ia dengan mudah membongkar kejahatan suap yang dilakukan oleh Yun _seosangnim_ saat itu. Apa kau tak berpikir jika selama lima tahun ini Kai menyelidiki kasus yang sudah ditutup satu tahun lalu?" Luhan terdiam. Ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Dua perusahaan itu bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan klien yang lebih bagus hingga sebuah tragedi terjadi di keluarga Luhan.

Luhan sekarang merasa ia harus segera bertindak. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun ketakutan bahkan membencinya karena apa yang ia lakukan ini. Tapi, mengingat ialah dalang dibalik keterpurukan keluarga Sehun, mungkin Luhan pantas mendapatkankan itu dari seorang Kim Sehun.

""Chanyeol..kau tahu dimana pusat perusahaan Kai yang baru?" Chanyeol langsung mengeryit heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menjauhkan laptopnya dari jangkauan Luhan. Jangan bilang sepupunya akan bertindak gila lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kesalahan dan dosa masa lalu yang ia perbuat. Ditambah lagi rasa egois seorang Luhan yang Chanyeol tahu seberapa tingginya rasa itu, dan mungkin akan membuat Sehun merasakan siapa sebenarnya Luhan yang selalu lemah lembut dihadapannya.

"Luhan! Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah mencari masalah lagi dengan mereka! Kau tidak perlu menjebol rekening mereka untuk mengetahui seberapa besar pendapatan dan chip yang merupakan hak mereka. Kau harusnya tahu diri dan membantuku dalam mengolah perusahaan kita di Beijing! Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi Luhan yang egois! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Xi Luhan!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Luhan yang memandangnya sendu. Semarah apapun Luhan ataupun Chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa untuk saling menyakiti.

"Chan...izinkan aku, sekali ini saja...aku berjanji tak akan merepotkanmu dan _bumonim_ tentang masalahku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang aku pikirkan. Ini hanya tentang aku dan namja berengsek itu, walaupun aku tahu aku lebih berengsek dari Kai, tapi untuk masalah Sehun aku ingin aku sendiri yang menghadapinya. Aku tidak peduli apapun resikonya..." Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu kanan Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan. Ia memeluk Luhan sembari menepuk punggungnya secara pelan.

"Luhan..bisakah kau mendengarkanku sedikit saja? Kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya di Korea! Harusnya kau berpikir dewasa! Usiamu sekarang sudah dua puluh tiga! Bisakah kau untuk bersikap dewasa?! Ini menyangkut tentang perasaaan Luhan! Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja?! Berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik! Bukan yang terburuk! Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu, tapi cobalah pikirkan Sehun! Kau takut kehilangan dia sehingga bersikap overprotektif, kan?" Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol, tatapannya menjadi tak bersahabat. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan kini berubah menjadi memancarkan amarah dan dendam yang membara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusku lagi Chanyeol-ssi. Dan, mulai saat ini, aku bukan keluargamu lagi. Aku bukanlah seorang Xi lagi.." Luhan membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang semakin meremas gelas kopinya.

PRANG!

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang paling berengsek yang pernah kutemui! Kau harusnya tahu! Kalau aku menyayangimu! Kau seharusnya tidak egois! Aku menyayangimu karena kau adalah keluargaku! Luhan! Bisakah kau sadar diri? Kau seharusnya bisa berfikir bagaimana sakitnya Sehun jika mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya! Ia sudah cukup terluka dengan perbuatan Kai kepadanya, dan sekarang, orang yang menjadi pijakan terakhir di hidupnya malah menghancurkan dirinya secara perlahan. Apa itu kurang kejam Luhan?! Apa itu kurang sadis?! Apa itu kurang memuaskan dimatamu?" Chanyeol menindih perut Luhan dan meninju rahangnya hingga sudut bibirnya sobek. Ia membiarkan aliran kopi susunya bercampur dengan darah Luhan. Amarah seorang Park itu sedang meletup-letup.

"Maaf Chanyeol, kau dan aku berpikiran beda. Seolah aku kapitalis dan kau demokratis, sungguh berbeda. Aku ingin menguasai, kau ingin keadilan. Tapi, yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah merubah apa yang kupikirkan dan jalan pikiranku yang berliku ini. Biarlah aku mencarinya sendiri, dan kau tak perlu ikut campur masalahku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku memberikan kenangan berupa peluru di pelipismu" desis Luhan dingin.

"Apa kau tak menganggapku Luhan?" Luhan menatap heran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tak menganggapku keluargamu? Sehingga kau dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sama sekali? Jika itu maumu, akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu...maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik untukmu...maaf..." Chanyeol dengan cekatan menarik tangan Luhan dan dan merogoh saku celananya, ia mengambil handgun yang selalu dipakai Luhan untuk membunuh.

"Mungkin, dengan ini kau akan merasa bebas, tak terkekang dengan segala aturan yang kubuat. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan satu lagi, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu tadi.."

CESH!

Luhan terdiam saat Chanyeol ambruk dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya. Ia langsung membalikkan badan, namun, ia tercengang melihat siapa yang berada di pintu. Orang yang selama ini ia hindari, sekarang berada tepat di depannya hanya dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Pria itu memakai jas biru dongker dipadukan kaos tipis dan kemeja yang tidak dikancing. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan basah acak-acakan. Bibirnya tersungging seringai yang mengarah langsung ke Luhan.

"Hai Luhan, kita bertemu lagi." Kai tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang berdiri dengan tegang sembari mencengkeram handgunnya erat-erat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak melihat Kai yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan dengan senyumnya itu. Ia hanya berharap semoga apartemennya tidak diperiksa supaya Sehun masih aman dan hilang dari ketakutannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Luhan menatap nyalang pria tan itu. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin mengirim sulung Kim ini ke neraka saking jengkelnya. Dulu, ia sempat bingung, kenapa Sehun bisa memiliki kakak yang begitu kontras kepribadiannya dengan Sehun yang lemah lembut.

"Mudah, mengambil adikku kembali. Dan, voila! Aku sudah mengambilnya darimu. Baru saja aku ke apartemenmu." Tidak, ini tidak baik. Sehun sudah berada di tangan Kai. Dan, ia tidak mungkin mengambilnya secara paksa karena ia tahu Kai lebih licik darinya. Luhan tahu sifat dinginnya hanya sebagai kedok karena Kai adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sebenarnya. Lebih buruk dari dirinya. Luhan akui itu.

"Kembalikan Sehun padaku!" Kai tertawa sinis. Ia bertepuk tangan dua kali. Dua orang lelaki berjas datang membawa Sehun dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Pakaian seragamnya compang-camping, blazernya sudah sobek disana-sini, dan yang membuat Luhan sangat marah, kemeja putih yang sobek besar di bagian dada itu menampilkan nipple Sehun dalam keadaan menegang, dengan sedikit darah disekitarnya. Darahnya mendidih ketika melihat setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari hazel cokelat eboninya.

"Apa hakmu? Ia adikku, dan kau? Kau bisa dituntut atas pembunuhan dan penculikan terhadap Sehun dan si bodoh Park itu!" Luhan semakin sedih melihat Sehun yang menatapnya meminta pertolongan. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menembak Kai yang tersenyum menyebalkan itu. Tapi, Luhan ingin menunggu, apa yang sebenarnya pria cokelat itu rencanakan. Kai melepas ikatan di mulut Sehun.

"Luhan hyung...hiks..tolong Sehun..." suaranya terdengar sangat lirih dan lemas. Luhan benar-benar mengutuk Kai saat ini.

"Brengsek kau Kai! Lepaskan dia!" Kai mendecih ia menyobek kemeja di bagian punggung Sehun, membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"AH! APPO HYUNG! AKH!" Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir amarahnya. Sungguh, Kai benar-benar membuatnya marah! Dengan cepat, ia mengambil pistol di tangan Chanyeol.

"Sehun...kau tahu? Penyebab kehancuran keluarga kita adalah dia! Orang yang kau cintai dan kau puja itu...orang yang telah menyabotase kematian kedua orang tua kita..."

DEG!

Sehun terbelalak, ia menatap tak percaya Luhan yang mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah Kai. Tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar pelan. Luka gores di pipinya mulai tercampur dengan airmatanya. Pemuda milky skin itu membiarkan lukanya bertambah perih dengan air asin yang keluar dari matanya. Ia tahu, Kai tidak pernah berkata bohong. Kakaknya itu akan mengatakan yang ia pikirkan dan yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, dari dulu, jika ia mengambil uang tabungannya di celengan dan Kai memergokinya, maka kakaknya itu akan mengadukan perbuatannya kepada sang Ibu sejelas-jelasnya, sebenar-benarnya, sampai faktor paling detail.

"Luhan hyung...Kau membohongiku.." Luhan terdiam saat Sehun berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Dari bibirnya timbul lenguhan karena tali yang dipakai Kai untuk mengikat dirinya lumaya tajam, dan Kai tidak membantunya. Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan. Kai hanya membiarkan, ia menganggap ini pesan terakhir mereka berdua.

"Luhan hyung..." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang jatuh terduduk. Luhan tahu, kejahatannya sudah terbongkar di hadapan orang yang paling ia kasihi dan cintai. Ia hanya diam menunggu Sehun bereaksi. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Yah, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi, bolehkah ia egois tentang cinta? Ia hanya menginginkan hal itu, tidak lebih. Ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih yang tulus dari seseorang.

"Sehun..." Sehun mendongak, ia menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lembut sembari berusaha berdiri. Ia menangkup wajah orang yang ia cintai ini, mengusap pipi tembamnya dan mengecup bibir mungilnya.

"Hyung...hiks..aku.." Luhan hanya memeluknya. Sepertinya, ia akan menginap di hotel prodeo, tak apalah. Yang penting ia bisa bahagia melihat baby-nya hidup bahagia. Ia melepas pelukannya, dan tersenyum.

"Ini sudah saatnya aku untuk pergi baby..aku bersalah, aku jahat kan? Aku mengurungmu selama dua tahun, menyabotase kematian dua orang tuamu, dan memfitnah kakakmu. Aku jahat sekali kan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya Luhan mengatakan itu. Ia tahu Luhan, ia tahu.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh menyerah..." Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak boleh membuat kematian Chanyeol sia-sia. Aku harus ikut mati, Hun...aku bersalah..jangan menangis..kau tak perlu menangisi seseorang yang telah membuatmu menderita. Itu tak perlu.." Sehun menggeleng, ia terisak, melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah Kai.

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu senang dan puas Kai..." Kai menyeringai. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari dulu. Ia mengeluarkan handgun dari saku celananya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, pesan terakhir maybe?" Luhan menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ini lebih baik daripada melihat Sehun tersiksa. Ia memejamkan matanya.

DOR!

"AAAAAAAAKH!"

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia membelalak melihat Sehun bersimbah darah dihadapannya. Jangan bilang...

"SEHUN! IREONA! SEHUN!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh namjanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini! Ia mengguncang lebih cepat dan kuat. Tak ada respon.

"SEHUN! JANGAN BERCANDA! SEHUN IREONA!" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun yang menjadi sangat dingin. Jangan sekarang Tuhan!

"SEHUN! DENGAR AKU! KAU BILANG KAU INGIN MASUK SNU! BUKTIKAN SEHUN! BUKTIKAN!"

"UHUK! Lu..han...hyungh..." Sehun mengerjap pelan. Dadanya sakit sekali. Jangtungya serasa ada yang menusuk seolah itu mainan, sangat sakit dan sesak.

"Sehun?" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun mengetahui orang yang ia cintai terbangun, meski dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Appo hyung..."

"Jangan buat hyung khawatir Sehun!"

"Sa..rang..hae..."dan gelap untuk Sehun. Ia sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia, tidak bisa. Perjalanan hidup Sehun sudah berakhir. Ia telah merelakan nyawanya untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

5 Desember 2013

Seorang anak yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan duka mendalam bagi dua orang yang menyayanginya. Ironinya, ia mati di tangan orang yang mencintainya itu. Tapi, ia bahagia, bisa bertemu dengan dua orang tuanya lagi suatu hari nanti. Ia sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan di dunia yang kejam dan tak adil. Dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum hangat karena pelukan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

**o0o**

**Mirotic**

**o0o**

"Xi Luhan-ssi? Ada yang menjengukmu." Petugas sipir itu membuka sel Luhan. Menampakkan pria bermata rusa yang sedang bermain dengan rubiknya. Tak menggubris panggilan sipir itu. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati. Bahkan, kelima inderanya seolah tak berfungsi setelah kematian Sehun dua tahun yang lalu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka baby-nya akan melindunginya seperti itu. Ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan jika ia mati, paling tidak, ia tidak akan menjadi manusia penuh dosa yang selalu membunuh korbannya dengan tangan dingin.

Luhan mengakui kalau yang membunuh Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah dirinya, bukan Kai. Mulai saat itu juga, ia menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada Kai untuk diurus. Lelaki itu sempat depresi karena adik yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai harus meninggal dengan tragis, di tangannya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tak bisa menjadi nasi lagi. Semua sudah terlanjur. Hanya sesal yang tertinggal di hati masing-masing pemuda itu. Luhan dan Kai, yang menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Mereka gagal.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi.." Luhan terdiam. Suara itu terdengar familiar. Ia merampungkan rubik dan mengambil minumnya tanpa memedulikan panggilan orang yang berdiri di samping petugas sipir penjara itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi.." suara itu terdengar hangat dengan aksen cadel yang menggemaskan. Bahu Luhan menegang mendengar siapa yang berbicara. Suara itu sungguh familiar, seperti Sehun..Sehun? bukannya ia sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu? Perlahan, ia menengok ke arah suara. Disamping petugas sipir wanita itu, berdiri seorang namja. Wajahnya yang terkena tempias sinar matahari terlihat mempesona. Luhan mengamatinya danri bawah ke atas. Celana pastel selutus, sepatu putih, kaos oranye dan kemeja kotak-kota berwarna cokelat (bayangin Sehun di teaser Growl)

"Sehun?" Luhan terdiam saat orang itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tahu namaku?" mendengar itu, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia biarkan petugas sipir itu terheran. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sangat merindukan orang di depannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu baby Hun..."

.

.

.

END

HOREEE! Ini fanfiction oneshoot pertamaku? gimana menurut kalian? apa rasa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca fanfic ini? nggak pada muntah kan? syukur deh kalau nggak, kalau iya, segera hubungi dokter terdekat. sekian dan terima kasih.

akhir kata..

**Review jangan lupa...**

**hihiihii**

(saya manusia, yang ketawa bukan saya, mungkin saudara saya #youknowwhatImean)


End file.
